<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wherever you are, I hear you by izicb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697274">Wherever you are, I hear you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izicb/pseuds/izicb'>izicb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friendship, Romantic Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izicb/pseuds/izicb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today I’m writing inspired by Kelly Clarkson song Hear Me. This would be a Shane and Carmen fic, based on a plot that I started in 2009 when I first saw the video “The L word Shane Hear Me” from Haru Yang channel, but couldn’t stop myself from write another Supercorp fic. It turn out longer than I anticipated, hope it doesn't get boring.</p><p>Lex said something about how Supergirl could hear everything and that thought stuck into Lena's brain. When she got in trouble, her hope was someone would come to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wherever you are, I hear you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in a very boring meeting in Luthor’s business council listening to someone saying so much words about nothing than Lena couldn’t help to wandering how much long she could handle. Then, Lex, who was surprisingly bored too, ended the meeting early. </p><p>- God, I’m trying to not kill anyone here. - he said sitting in his desk, minutes later, when just the Luthors remained in the room - But this man it’s a real challenge.</p><p>- You should probably stop with the killer thoughts if you truly want this partnership with Supergirl to works - Lilian warned him.</p><p>- Yeah, she are probably listen to us with her super hearing right now. - Lex replied with disgusting in his voice.</p><p>And that was it. Lena couldn't think in anything at all for the rest of the day, thinking that Kara could be listening. First, she felt invaded. Then, she felt exposed. Then, was something else. Curiosity, maybe? Kara wouldn’t listen to her when she were away from Lex. Right?</p><p>That night, Lena couldn’t sleep. She tried her best to focus in her work, but was to distracted. She tried a relaxing bath, but was still tense. Then, she got to bed, trying to sleep, but an hour later she didn’t even blinked. “Can you hear me?” was the thought crossing her mind when she was almost given up of sleeping too. That was madness. Of course Kara wouldn’t be listening to her. She had other and very more important things to do. Didn’t she? </p><p>- I’m just glad that you can't hear my thoughts, that would be embarrassing. - she said to the empty room, trying to convince herself that.</p><p>The next hours were the most craziest ones. Lena had her normal morning routine, but then she got kidnapped, threatened to dead, exchange for some light cannon, trapped in an alien complex, threatened again… and was now in a prison cell waiting for whatever would be the next thing. “A hell of a day” she thought looking to the ceiling. And just like that she was thinking again in Lex words, “she are probably listen to us”.</p><p>- Are you? - Lena asked to the silent room. - You gotta be out there…</p><p> </p><p>Lena couldn’t know that miles away, Supergirl was following a lead to her.</p><p>- There's nothing here, Alex! - Kara shout when realised that the light cannon was there, but found no sign of Lena. - She's not here. -  she corrected herself. </p><p>- Don’t worry, we’ll find Lena. - the director tried to calm her down.</p><p>Kara didn’t wanted that. She didn’t wanted to be calmed down, she wanted Lena, safe, with her. She needed to find her. </p><p>- You gotta be somewhere. - she said out loud, knowing that Alex would understand that she wasn’t speaking to her. </p><p>- Wherever she is, you’ll find her. - Alex spoke, trying to reassure Kara’s fears one more time.</p><p>- I will. - she replied, resilient. “Wherever you are, I’ll find you” - she promised.</p><p>Even than Lena couldn't hear the promise, Kara had to trust that she would feel it.</p><p> </p><p>In the prison cell, Lena gave up to sleep and was just staring the ceiling. Her mind was wondering to plans to get out of there, but none looked to be good enough to really work. She had so little information that was almost impossible to know how to escape. “Now what? I can only wait? Shit!” Lena Luthor wasn’t a woman who could sit and wait to things happen. She started to humming to pass the time, but was just annoyed. </p><p>- I'm waiting. - she spoke to herself, but knowing that she was hoping that someone else were listening. </p><p>Lena restarted to sing to herself, this time an irish song that always worked to calm her down. She didn’t know when she learned the song, but was always a way to comfort herself. She didn’t know how, but she got to sleep. </p><p>A couple of hours later, Lena wake up feeling like shit. The events of the last day finally got to her and she felt a variation of fears and rage moments, with a touch of shame for her hopeless situation, screaming to herself “I am not able to help myself”. Then, she felt the worst of them, she felt hope. </p><p>She wasn’t awake for long when she heard movement close to her cell. Sounds who seeming like fightin ones. Shots. Then an explosion. And all she could feel was hope. The scenario wasn’t the best, but in her twisted world, that was the sound of help coming. Was the sound of Supergirl and DEO. Was the sound of Kara. </p><p> </p><p>A few meters away, Kara was fighting her way to a bunch of aliens who looked like grasshoppers and attacked in flocks to get to Lena. Last night, when Supergirl was coming back to DEO, she heard something and deviated her route. When she find the origin of the sound, she couldn’t believe how an entire prison could be built without they knowing. But there was it. Kara scanned the area and found out that were people in the underground. She immediately contacted Alex and they come up with a plan to make safe to everyone to got there. </p><p>- I'm bringing you close to me. - she talked to the heart beat she was sure was Lena. - Are you listening?</p><p>Like she could really listen to her, Lena sat down in her bed and Kara could swear she reply “I’m waiting”. Kara was impatient, but didn’t want to risk anyone lives, so she waited. When the clear sign finally came, she didn’t wait one second before to fight her way to the prison, one floor at a time, completely focus in get to the last one, where she was sure Lena was. </p><p>- I'm ready now, I’m coming. - Kara repeated to herself all the way long. </p><p>When just a few meters separated them, Kara had to fight her way to a bunch of grasshoppers aliens but she didn’t even care. She could hear Lena’s heart and that was exactly what she needed to keep going. The beats of Lena’s heart seemed like a rhythm “Find. Me. Find. Me.” to Kara’s ears. The more she entered the locust cloud, more inside the crowd, more was getting loud “Find. Me. Find. Me.” </p><p> </p><p>Lena heard the sounds closer and closer, until they completely stopped. Instintivictly she hold her breath. “Come on, come on” her brain screamed, but not for too long. Then, the first thing she noted was the change of the air. Why the air always felt so different when Supergirl was close? Lena knew that she was there before she could actually see her. Maybe was the smell of the safety. A second later, she was right there, pulling the bars of her prison cell and freeing her. </p><p>- Oh, I needed to see you - Kara immediately hugged her.</p><p>- Thank you for coming. - Lena replied in her polided tone. - I was hoping that you be close.</p><p>Kara never had the opportunity to reply, the DEO agents came and their moment were suddenly off. She was Supergirl again, finishing her work with the bad guys. Lena was safe, and that’s what really mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was sitting in her couch, looking to the flames in the fireplace, a double dose of her favorite irish whisky in her hand, trying to accepted that she was safe and well in her own home when she felt a shudder and went to the balcony to finish closing it. “Why I’m letting this open in the first place?” she thought, knowing too well why. </p><p>She was in her third dose when she felt relaxed enough to go to bed. Lena changed into more comfy clothes and lay down, but kept rolling to one and other side, not able to sleep. “You gotta be out there”, her own words echoed in her mind making her became completely awake. </p><p>- What’s wrong with me? - she asked to the dark.</p><p>Defeated, she got up and go back to the living room, not knowing that she walk directly to the balcony. She stayed there, in the silent, looking to the sky and wondering why she couldn’t sleep even if she was safe, in her home. Why she kept thinking about where Kara were? Probably home, sleeping, like she should do too. Then, she felt the change in the air. </p><p>- Can’t sleep? - Lena asked to the blonde who landed beside her.</p><p>- I was worried about you. </p><p>- I’m fine. - she looked to Kara's and gives her a gentle smile  - Thank you.</p><p>- Nah… Don’t worry about it. - Kara was immediately and completely red - How are you?</p><p>- I’m fine. - she repeated herself, leading Kara to inside the apartment.</p><p>They sat in the couch and Kara noted the glass and the bottle half empty. She knew that Lena wasn't really really fine, but didn’t want to stress her. So, she changed the subject.</p><p>- I dreamed about you last night.</p><p>- Really? - she got Lena’s full attention - What was that about it? </p><p>- We were in a upside down world, you were a Super and I was a Luthor. </p><p>Lena laughed and Kara enjoyed the change in her countenance, way more lighter than before, and put more effort in her story. They talk until Lena yawned and leaning to rest in Kara’s lap, who was still talking. The blonde kept making up stories until she noted that the brunette was sleeping in her lap and started to curl her hair and massage her scalp. When she felt that was safe to move, she pick up Lena and got her to her bedroom, laying her asleep body in the bed.</p><p>- You really turned my world upside down - she whispered to her.</p><p>Kara gave a gentle kiss in Lena’s forehead, but when she was about to leave the room, she heard something. </p><p>- Please, Kara. - she said in no more than a whisper.</p><p>Although her super hearing, Kara wasn’t sure what Lena wanted to so she stop in the place, waiting for something.</p><p>- Can you hear me? - the brunette spoke in the lowest voice again. </p><p>Kara didn’t want to transpassing any boundaries, but she didn’t wanted to let Lena alone either. She was still confused when she come back to the bed and sat down next to Lena. </p><p>- You see... - the brunette started to speak, with her eyes still closed - I used to be scared - she picked up Kara’s hand from the mattress and pull her down to lay down - But now I’m not. </p><p>Kara’s heart almost explode in her chest, but she let Lena guided her. When she finally relax, still not sure if the brunette was sleeping or awake, she hugged her and stay there, spooning her. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Lena woke up more rested than she could remember, but the feeling didn’t last when she found herself cuddled in Kara’s neck. She get startled and startled the blonde too with her harsh movement.</p><p>- Sorry, I woke you up. - she managed to say when Kara yawned, but the latter make no move to get up - Looks like someone are still sleepy.</p><p>- Mmm mmm mmm. - Kara replied with her face cover.</p><p>Lena didn’t no why, but that was certany the sound of happiness. She probably stared for too long, because Kara move again and started to truly wake up.</p><p>- Are you hungry? - Lena asked, knowing Kara too well to be sure she was.</p><p>- I could eat. - the blonde replied with a smirk.</p><p>That was enough to make Lena get up and start her way to the kitchen, followed for a sleepy Kara. They made their breakfast and eat in the kitchen island, just enjoying their company. </p><p>- You said something last night, did you remember? - Kara asked when they were cleaning.</p><p>- What did I say?</p><p>- That you used to be scared. - Kara tried to refresh her memory.</p><p>- And now I’m not. - Lena completed for her -  Yes, I remember. </p><p>- What was that about? - Kara was washing the same glass for too long, in a clear effort to don't look to Lena.</p><p>- I’m sure that you know what I mean, after all, you stayed. - Lena closed the tap, forcing Kara to stop. </p><p>- I'm not so sure that I know... - she looked to something to do to continue not looking to Lena.</p><p>- You see, I was used to being on my own. - Lena started to talk, leaning in the sink and Kara could do nothing beside mimic her - Sometimes I was lonely, yes, but I get used to. I was enough, I was my own company, I was who kept myself safe. But yesterday I couldn’t help myself and that was okay. - she had a shy smile - Well, almost. And that was because I knew that I wasn’t alone. </p><p>- I would never stop until I found you. - Kara reassured her, caressing her arms in gentle, comforting movements.</p><p>- I know, that’s what Supergirl do. - Lena replied and Kara noted that her heart accelerated a little bit and moved closer to her - But that’s not what I meant. I’m talking about you, Kara. I feel safe with you and that’s why I asked you to stay last night. You talked to me when I needed and you hold me when I asked you to.</p><p>- Technically, you don’t asked. - Kara didn't know why, but feel an urge to relieve some tension, maybe because she was starting to feel her own heart race.</p><p>- For anyone else that could be true, but you aren't anyone, are you? - Lena picked up Kara's hands stopping her comforting movements and stared at them - I know I can be a lot. Sometimes I'm restless and a little wild, but sometimes I fall and even then I try, I swear that I try to keep going. Unfortunately, I’m not always strong.</p><p>- Hey. - Kara lifted her chin to met her eyes - You don’t need to. You fought for all that you’ve got and I'm really proud of who you are, but you don't have to be always strong.</p><p>- Easy to say when you are the strongest person in the planet. - Lena looked away - And I’m not even talking about your physical strength. </p><p>- I’m not always strong either. - she could stop herself and hugged Lena - Last night I kept talking to you, hoping that you could hear me and help me to find you. I know that’s silly…</p><p>- It is not silly. - Lena gave it to the hug - I was talking to you too. </p><p>- Really? - Kara moved away to look at her.</p><p>- I even sang, waiting for you. That was silly. </p><p>- I knew that irish humming was you!</p><p>- Did you could hear me? - Lena was part shocked and part flattered.</p><p>- I'm always hearing you. - Kara replied and regretted immediately - No, not always, I respect your privacy, but, hum, I, sometimes, when, you know ...</p><p>Lena laughed, but felt sorry for the young woman's embarrassment and resumed her embrace.</p><p>- Don't worry, I'm happy that I don't need to screaming for you when I wanted to see you.</p><p>Kara didn't replied, still embarrassed, but relieved that Lena’s heart was matching her own. “Wherever you are, I hear you”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Thoughts?</p><p>Let me know what you think. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>